Thomas' Adventures Chronicles
''Thomas' Adventures Chronicles ''is an upcoming TV series to be created by 76859Thomas. Here's list of heroes, villains and episodes. Heroes *Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Paxton, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan and Duke *Hiro *Victor and Kevin *Stephen *Bill and Ben *Diesel 10 *Den and Dart *Skiff *Trixie *Discord *Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon *Sunset Shimmer, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog *Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon and Nerville *Princess Sapphire, Choppy and Prince Frank *Bunyip Bluegum, Bill Barnacle, Sam the Penguin and Albert the Magic Pudding *Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers and Mrs. Jumbo *Mushu and Cri-Kee *Lightning McQueen and Mater *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus and Pascal *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun *Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven *Prince Derek, Princess Odette, Alise, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Uberta, Lord Rogers, Bromley, Bridget, Cutter, Jojo and Brodie *Crysta, Pips, The Beetle Boys and Batty Koda *Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, and Gurgi *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi and Brock *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Eugene Krabs *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers and Edmond *Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash *Sora, Kairi and Riku *Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck and Goofy *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and The Lost Boys *The Star Fleet: Ten Cents, Big Mac, O.J., Top Hat, Warrior, Hercules, Sunshine and Grampus *The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan (Dan Kuso, Runo Misaki, Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami, Julie Makimoto, Alice Gehabich, Drago, Tigrerra, Preyas, Angelo/Diablo Preyas, Skyress, Gorem and Hydranoid) Villains *The Rough Gang *The Dazzlings *Mother Gothel *King Candy/Turbo *Prince Hans *The Duke of Weselton *Broccoli Alien Overlord *Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon *Mojo Jojo *Rothbart *Dangrous Dan *The Grand Duke of Owls *Hunch *Captain Hook and Mr. Smee *Dr. Facilier *Professor Ratigan and Fidget *Judge Frollo *Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Mewoth) *Sheldon J. Plankton *Burger-Beard *The Horned King and Creeper *Ursula *Morgana *Undertow *Rasputin *Hexxus *Cy-Bugs *Changelings *The Z-Stacks: Zorran, Zebedee, Zak, Zug, Zip and Captain Zero *Naga *Principal Cinch Other Characters *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Stephen and Bridget Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Sir Lowham Hatt *Sir Robert Norramby *Caitlin *Connor *Millie *The Sodor Search and Rescue Team: Belle, Flynn, Rocky, Butch, Captain and Harold the Helicopter *Duck, Oliver and Toad *Donald and Douglas *Daisy *Norman *Sidney *Salty *Rosie *Lady *Winston *Mavis *Whiff and Scruff *Spencer *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *Bertie *Trevor *Stafford *Cranky *Ol' Wheezy *Hee-Haw *Mr. Percival *Merrick *Owen *Harvey *Porter *Fearless Freddie *Mighty Mac *Smudger *Gator *Timothy (Thomas and Friends) *Marion *Reg *Samson and Bradford *Glynn *Judy and Jerome *Philip *Mike (The Railway Series) *Rex (The Railway Series) *Bert (The Railway Series) *Ryan *Flying Scotsman *Ashima *Vinnie *Raul *Frieda *Axel *Gina *Etienne *Ivan *Carlos *Rajiv *Yong Bao *Shane *Farmer Trotter *Farmer McColl *Mr. Bubbles *Mrs. Percival *The Percival Family *Troublesome Trucks *Number One (McCool's Boss) *Human Version of The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Princess Celestia *Principal Celestia *Princess Luna *Vice Principal Luna *Flash Sentry *The Shadowbolts (Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare) *Juniper Montage *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Big Mclntosh *Granny Smith *Cheerilee *Snips and Snails *Gilda *Zecroa *Daring Do *Mayor Mare *Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Moon Dancer *Mewtwo *Tracey Sketchit *Professor Oak *Delia Ketchum *Molly Hale *Celebi *Captain Star *Lord Stinker *Little Ditcher *Puffa *Mighty Moe *Scuttlebutt Pete *The Coast Gaurd *Billy Shoepack *Lillie Lightship *Izzy Gomez Episode Guide Season 1 #Episode 1: Rainbow Dash Vs. Bill or is it Ben? #Episode 2: Henry's Nightmare #Episode 3: Crossed Lines #Episode 4: The Monster Under the Shed #Episode 5: Percy and the Brake Van #Episode 6: Drip Tank #Episode 7: Bill and Ben's Christmas Delivery #Episode 8: The Return of the Spiteful Break Van #Episode 9: Thomas and the Evil Diesel #Episode 10: Toby in Quarantine #Episode 11: Emily and the Railway Series #Episode 12: Thomas and the Christmas Disaster #Episode 13: Sunset Shimmer vs Sunset Shimmer #Epsiode 14: The Old Faulty Truck #Epsiode 15: Percynapped!!! #Episode 16: Henry and the Wildfire #Episode 17: Trixie and the Ghost of Old Dean Morris #Episode 18: A Sad Day for Thomas #Epsiode 19: Vandalised #Episode 20: Thomas on A Dangerous Island #Episdoe 21: The Trouble with Diesels #Episode 22: Thomas Stays in Shed #Episode 23: The Railway Ponies #Episode 24: The Curse of Fowler's Ghost #Episode 25: The Tale of Diesel's first visit to Sodor #Episode 26: Thomas and the Hurricane Season 2 #Episode 27: High Speed Gordon # Episode 28: The Confusion with The Mane 5 and the Human Mane 5!!! # Episode 29: Elderly Peter Pan!!! # Episode 30: Thomas Lost his Voice # Episode 31: Elsa Catches the Flu! # Episode 32: Near Miss # Episode 33: Melody's trapped in the depths # Episode 34: Baby Discord!!! # Episode 35: Great Western Logging Locos # Episode 36: Rarity and Applejack Switch Places # Episode 37: Happy Birthday, Thomas. # Episode 38: James Feels the Blues # Episode 39: Ballahoo Manor # Episode 40: Who Framed Sunset Shimmer? # Episode 41: Washed Out!!! # Episode 42: Sodor Dark Times # Episode 43: Strange Things on the Old Mid-Sodor Line # Episode 44: Dan and Runo's Breakup # Episode 45: The Tale of Two Twilight Sparkle and One Flash Sentry # Episode 46: Cool McCool the Worst Secret Agent Ever # Episode 47: Devious Thomas and Diesel the Tank Engine # Episode 48: Duck Runs Dry # Episode 49: Broccoli Alien Overload's New Dump Plan # Episode 50: Princess Irene Gets Lost # Episode 51: The Untold Story of Timothy's Ghost Part 1 # Episode 52: The Untold Story of Timothy's Ghost Part 2 Season 3 # Episode 53: Canterlot High School's Terrible Swimming Pool Secret # Episode 54: Molly Drives Thomas # Episode 55: The Return of The Sanderson Sisters Part 1 # Episode 56: The Return of The Sanderson Sisters Part 2 # Epsiode 57: Gordon and the U.F.O. # Episode 58: Buffer Bashing # Epsiode 59: Thomas Travels through Time Part 1 # Episode 60: Thomas Travels through Time Part 2 # Episode 61: Never Trust Starlight Glimmer # Episode 62: Sci-Twi's Sleepover Surprise # Episode 63: Half Stuck in the Portal # Episode 64: Sorcerer Ash Ketchum! # Episode 65: Trouble at Swan Lake # Episode 66: Thomas the Teenage Boy # Episode 67: Super Percy and James Wonder!!! # Episode 68: The Case of the Stolen Goods Train # Episdoe 69: Fluttershy and the Ghost of Bambi's Mother # Episode 70: The Rainbooms' Trip to Misty Island # Episdoe 71: Diamond Tiara Helps Out # Episode 72: Running the Risk! # Episode 73: Oliver and the Parrot # Episode 74: Stuck in the Doom Dimension # Episode 75: School's Pumpkin Contest # Episode 76: Bill and Ben makes mistakes # Episode 77: Horror on the Kirk Roman Branch Part 1 # Episode 78: Horror on the Kirk Roman Branch Part 2 Season 4 # Episode 79: Thomas' Sleepuffing # Episode 80: Magpie Stew # Episode 81: Toby's Megatrain # Episode 82: Thomas the Rabbitsitter # Episode 83: Old Groaner # Episode 84: Lost in the Fog # Episode 85: The Cinch Controller Part 1 # Episode 86: The Cinch Controller Part 2 # Episode 87: Thomas and Indigo Zap's Daring Race # Episode 88: Big Marucho! # Episode 89: The Revenge of Timothy's Ghost Part 1 # Episode 90: The Revenge of Timothy's Ghost Part 2 # Episode 91: Do Not Enter the Pass! # Episode 92: A Love Letter for Fluttershy! # Episode 93: Phillip's Bumpy Branch line # Episode 94: Patience is a Virtue # Episode 95: Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas # Episode 96: A Virus on the Loose # Episode 97: The Return of the Chinese Dragon # Episode 98: Peter Sam and the Prickly Problem # Episode 99: Bill and Ben's 28 Pranks Later # Episode 100: Camped on The British Railway. # Episode 101: Brother Bother # Episode 102: The Return of Vinnie # Episode 103: Pop-Special # Episode 104: Sir Handel Comes Home Season 5 # Episode 105: Bash and Dash's Fallout # Episode 106: Unstoppable Talking Ferdinand # Episode 107: Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Philip # Episode 108: Oliver and Duck, the Dynamic Duo # Episode 109: Overprotected # Episode 110: Diamond Tiara and Vinnie # Episode 111: Sunny Flare's Strict Misty Island Safety Rules # Episode 112: Philip and Discord Trivia *Some of the episodes will be based on some stories from The Railway Series, Thomas & Friends Annual books and Thomas & Friends Magazines. Category:76859Thomas Category:TV series Thomas' Adventures Chronicles Thomas' Adventures TV Series